1. Field of the Invention
The invention at hand has to do with a technique and a mechanism for testing the thrombocyte function in blood.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various mechanisms for testing the aggregation of blood platelets or the coagulation of blood. For example, a mechanism is based on the EP 0223244 in which the blood is aspirated through an aperture out from a blood supply space by means of a moveable piston in a cylinder and the pressure in the space between the piston and the aspirated in blood is measured, whereby the piston is driven in such a way that a target pressure value is maintained in the space. The piston movement serves as a measurement for the amount of blood flow.